


Love takes time - I've been waiting for you

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [6]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: In a saga stretching twenty-five years, Bill and Rosie fall in and out of love. Finally, they are coming to an agreement on what to do with their feelings.





	Love takes time - I've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, here is my second Rosie/Bill fanfic!

"Do you know what I told Tanya the first time I met you?" Rosie asked quietly, looking straight into Bill's heavenly blue eyes.   
  
"No idea" He shake his head, smiling dopely as he waited for his girlfriend to spill the beans.   
  
"That I wanted to have your babies" She laugh, straightening up in her chair  and trying to imitate her younger self. "I love him, Tanya, and I want to have his babies!" She makes he voice high pitched and squeaky, tilting her head to the side and giving him her best impression of a love-struct twenty year old.   
  
"A bit too late for that, I'm afraid!" He laugh along with her, trying to supress the shock that followed the realisation that she had been in love with him for so long.

 

That he could have had her so much earlier.   
  
Bill remembered the first time he saw Rosie. He remembered the way she had looked at him, all flirtatious and just a bit clumsy, and he wondered, if he hadn't been a bit smittened with her as well.   
  
But then the night had come and Donna had been in his boat and his bed, her hands had been on his skin, and before he knew it, he'd picked someone else.   
  
"Well, it's not like I care. As long as you stay away from the young girls, I want nothing but you." Rosie grin, leaning back in her chair and wiggling her eyebrows at Bill.   
  
Even in her old age, she was graceful and mesmerizing. The smile on her face stirred up a storm of butterflies in his stomach, and he wondered why he had even thought to cheat on that beautiful woman.

 

Why he had ever considered to sleep with someone else.   
  
"I think that can be arranged, but you may have to offer something in return" He responds with a smile of his own, slightly raising one eyebrow in silent question and enjoying her reaction to it.   
  
"Oh you!"  She giggle, suddenly throwing herself out of her chair, half crawling on the table so that she can reach his face and kiss it.   
  
Their lips meet, and Bill shudders, the sensation so much more pleasurable than he remembered it. Leaning towards her, he moves his hands to her waist, holding on to it.    
  
"I love you" She whispers, her hands wrapping around his wrists as they landed on each side of her midsection, holding her in place at the edge of the table.   
  
They break apart to regain their breath, and their eyes meet. Rosie's dark eyes look so innocent and kind, and Bill feels as though he can wait no longer.   
  
"Will you marry me?" It slips out of his mouth, months of planning for the perfect proposal burning up as he can't help but give in to the heat of the moment. Je reach for a kiss but it is refused, Rosie’s face suddenly twisting in disgust.   
  
"What?!" Shocked and scared, she pulled back violently, sending herself crashing against the floor as her chair tipped over backwards.   
  
"Rosie! Oh god, are you okay?" Horrified, Bill watched as she fell, quickly rushing o her side of the table afterwards, wanting to make sure that she was alright.   
  
Rosie huffed. "I'm fine! Don't be such a manbaby!" She was sitting on the floor, sourly rubbing at the back of her head with the overturned chair next to her, and Bill would have laughed, had he been in the mood.   
  
"Fine? You fell off a table!" Bill rebuked instead, wondering why Rosie always had to be so frustratingly stubborn.   
  
"You asked me to marry you!" She yelled back, scrambling to her feet without the help of Bill. Her back and her head hurts but she ignore it, too angry  and upset to care.    
  
"Yeah, and you supposedly love me, if your earlier statement is anything to go by!" Bill replied, still not quite understanding what he'd done so wrong.    
  
"Doesn't mean I'm gonna walk down a church aisle with you!" There were tears threatening in Rosie's eyes and she wondered what she was doing. She loved Bill, she truly did, but marrying him? She'd never wanted to marry anyone, much less thought that Bill would ever ask.   
  
"So that's a no?" Bill felt disappointed. He had taken a chance, and instead of hope and happiness, all he got was disappointment.   
  
"Yes! No, I mean... argh!" Rosie shuddered, her entire body shaking with frustration and indecision. "I don't know! I am not sure I can even trust you." Biting back the fresh tears threatening in her eyes, Rosie sigh deeply.   
  
Why could love never be simple?   
  
"It's because I cheated, isn't it?" Bill looks away, wanting to hear the tears slowly appearing in his own eyes. "I really am sorry, Rosie"   
  
"I asked for a chance, Bill. You gave me three second and then went on to find a replacement!" Rosie knew she was being silly. He had apologized and she had taken him back, sso old should be forgiven.

 

But marriage wasn’t the same as their weird, steamy thing that they called romance, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to risk it just yet.

 

“Charlotte wasn’t better than you! That’s the point, Rosie! You were always better than me, and I got so scared of the fact that you might realize this that I tried to distract myself with some bimbo that was beneath me.” 

 

“How do I know you truly regret it?” 

 

Bill sigh, running his hands through his hair.“Because I’ve done so, so much wrong in my life, and this is one of my absolutely biggest regrets.” He was desperate. He had cocked up, and at the moment he felt as though it might actually cost him Rosie all together.

 

It scared him. It nearly petrified him with fear, because he had already  lost Donna in the most final of ways, and he wasn’t ready to lose Rosie as well - even if that would be ona  _ less  _ permanent fashion. 

 

“What’s the biggest one, then?” Rosie asked, crossing her arms and frowning at him. 

 

“Biggest what?” He didn’t understand. Anything she wanted to know, he’d tell, but she had to explain.

 

“Biggest mistake. Tell me what the biggest, worst mistake you ever did was. I want to know what in your life you regret the very most.” She looks at him with hurt in her eyes, and he knows that she expect him to say that it was the cheating.

 

Except it wasn't. It was something completely different, yet oddly related.

 

“Sleeping with Donna.” The answer comes easy. It’s been in his head since she told him about how she’d fallen for him some twenty five years earlier, and now, it was out in the open. “I regret sleeping with Donna and possibly knocking her up when the person I really wanted in my bed was her cake-eating best friend. ”

 

Rosie was gobsmacked. She couldn’t believe what Bill was saying. “You wanted to...to sleep with me? Already back then?” She remembered meeting him, and she remembered stuffing her face with baklava both before and afterwards. “When I was eating  _ baklava _ ?”

 

She didn’t understand how anyone could’ve found that attractive.

 

“Ah, well, maybe not that, no. Though the Baklava thing wasn’t that bad... but If I’d gone for you I would probably have attempted a more traditional kind of courtship.  It was just that I didn’t know how to ask and then Donna was there, in my boat and in my bed and I had wanted it before so suddenly…” Bill was rambling, an embarrassing mess of words flowing out of his louth and not stopping until Rosie janked him down by the lapels, forcing him to her level so she could kiss him.   
  
“Shut up, you coward” She growled, kissing him deeper to prevent him from spewing out any more bullshit. “Just kiss me!”

 

“Only if you marry me” He growl back, easily lifting her off the floor and straightening his back in one move. He may not be very young anymore, but to him Rosie weighed nothing. “I’ll kiss you”

 

“Deal” She cling to him, her hands already inside his shirt and stroking his chest as he think to dispose her on the table, enabling his hands to roam as well. As it turns out, her flimsy summer dress is not only fitting in the heat, but it makes it easy for him to get closer.

 

“Aunt Rosie! Dad!” They were interrupted in their pursuit as Sophie came out onto the balcony, noticing what they were doing amd abruptly covering her eyes. “Aunt Rosie has a room and you have a boat. Pick one of those!” Sophie rolled her eyes, turning to leave again to give her relatives some space.   
  


“I’m sorry Sophie, we were just celebrating.” Bill commented, smiling at smugly at Rosie who frowned.

 

“Celebrating what?” Suddenly suspicious, Sophie turned back around. “What’s going on guys?”

 

“Bill asked me to marry him” Rosie said quickly. “In the most childish fashion.” She then added, rolling her own eyes.

 

“Really?” Sophie stared at Rosie, shocked by the confession. The fact that the two of them loved each other was obvious enough, but neither was the marrying type.

 

“ _ She _ said yes.” Bill defended himself. He grinned. “By the way, I think I forgot to give you the ring.” Sinking down to one knee, he pulled the ring he’d bought for Rosie out of his breast pocket.

 

“Oh my god” Sophie was floored, nearly exploding with excitement and delight as Bill pulled out a beautiful silver ring with glittering blue Sapphires.

 

“Just get it over with you clown” Rosie rolled her eyes once more, still not able to suppress a smile as she held out her hand to him, letting him slide the beautiful ring onto her finger.

 

It fitted perfectly.

 

“Ah! Congratulations!” Unimaginably happy, Sophie hugged the both of them, sharing in their delight. “Oh! I’ll just...I’ll be back soon!” Seemingly having gotten an idea, Sophie ran off once more, leaving the bride and groom alone once more.

 

Still smiling, Bill turned to Rosie and grinned. “You thrill me, you delight me, you please me, you excite me...You're something I'd been yearning for” He whispered as he rose from his knees to embrace his bride. One arm went behind her back, the other under her legs, and in one swift motion he had her lifted into his arms.

 

“Ah!” Rosie couldn’t help her little exclamation, watching the chair disappearing from underneath her as she was lifted by Bill. The shock of being lifted, however, soon settling into loving appreciation. “I love you, I adore you, I lay my life before you, and I only want you more and more…” Rosie whispered back, her hands on each side of Bill’s face as their eyes met for the second time.

 

This time, none of them pulled away. 

 

“And finally it seems my lonely days are through...I've been waiting for you” Bill kiss her, and she kiss back, the both of them laughing with pure, unadulterated joy at what was before them.

 

“I told you I wasn’t kidding Tanya! He went down on one knee and everything…!” Sophie exclaimed, still thrilled by the evolvements. 

 

“Schh, they’ll hear us! For once, I think Rosie deserves to be left alone” Tanya smiled, gasping as she finally caught a good look of the engagement ring that Sophie had raved about half the walk up to the balcony from the bar. “Oh my! He went all out, did he not? Sapphires and silver, that’s some good choices!”

 

“I know! It fits aunt Rosie perfectly.” Sophie squealed, suddenly noticing that Rosie and Bill had started getting a bit too cozy in their absence. “Aunt Tanya?” She asked.

 

“Yes, I see. How about we go and organize a celebratory dinner for the lucky couple that they can enjoy tonight? By then I believe they should have gotten their  _ needs  _ sorted.” She smirked, immensely enjoying the idea of her friend the hermit indulging in public sex. She could hold such a thing over for her for  _ years. _

 

Rosie undid the belt on Bill’s pants, and Sophie nodded. “Deal, race you to the kitchen!” In a flash, Sophie was off, hurrying to leave the scene before things got more intimate.

 

Tanya paused for only a second, soon following in Sophie’s footsteps. She laughed. “oh ho ho, Donna would have  _ loved  _ this!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? <3


End file.
